


Hat Trick Tradition

by muttshaw (relentlessdevil)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Jamie, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relentlessdevil/pseuds/muttshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Tyler have a tradition every time one of them scores a hat trick.  Despite the Stars losing their seventh game in a row, Tyler still scored a hat trick, and therefore the tradition must be continued.  This time, however, it comes with a little twist:  Jamie giving Tyler a massage where a puck deflected on his shoulder, comforting his arms while they comfort each other over the losing streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Trick Tradition

Tyler hated losing. He hated it so much. But he especially hated losing when he had a freaking hat trick. There’s not much else he could have done for his team, but they still lost. There was a somber mood in the locker room that night. Their skid was getting worse, and it felt like rock bottom. Tyler tried to sound upbeat during his post-game, trying to remember he got his second hat trick of the season, but it was just so hard under the current circumstances.

By the time Tyler left the American Airlines Center, most of the rest of the team was gone. Jason Spezza was still in his pads when Tyler left the locker room, sitting in his locker just staring at the floor. It was hard to get Jason out of a funk after a bad game, but that was just how he coped. He had been in the league long enough to know what is going on. Antoine was still in talking to Lindy, but besides those two, everyone else was gone when Tyler left.

When Tyler pulled up in front of his house, he was shocked to see Jamie’s car in his driveway. Normally, Jamie came right over after good games, so they could celebrate together. Lately, Jamie had been going home before coming over to Tyler’s so he could calm down and/or recover from the loss. On those occasions, Jamie just walked over. Tyler parked his car next to Jamie’s and walked inside through his front door. He heard movement upstairs, so Tyler walked up into his bedroom. There, Jamie stood, his suit off and folded on top of the dresser, and Jamie was wearing his ‘bedroom’ sweatpants that he normally only wore when Tyler was calling him “Sir” after a hat trick (or occasionally, a Gordie Howe hat trick on Jamie’s part).

“Jamie?” Tyler gulped, hoping to not scare Jamie. He didn’t seem to, as Jamie just looked up from where he was making the bed. 

“Man, I was hoping to be done by the time you got home,” Jamie whined, smoothing out the sheets on the bed. “I wanted this all to be ready for you.”

Tyler walked over to Jamie and hugged him around his waist. “It’s fine, babe. You know you didn’t have to do this, right?”

“Of course I did,” Jamie responded. “You got a hat trick. It’s tradition.” Tyler just smiled as Jamie pushed him off and went back to working on the bed. “Now, change out of your suit and stay here. I’ve got stuff to get out of my car, then I’ll be back. Do. Not. Move.” Jamie pointed his finger at Tyler, who raised his hands in surrender before loosening his tie. Jamie walked out of the room, and a few seconds later, Tyler heard the front door close. He quickly shed his tie and jacket, then went to work unbuttoning his shirt. He had just removed his shirt and undershirt when he heard the front door open again, and Jamie’s rough footsteps coming up the stairs. In his hands, Jamie held a plastic bag that he put on Tyler’s nightstand. He then turned to look at Tyler shirtless, and his breath stopped for just a second.

“If I don’t say this enough tonight, I love you,” Jamie smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler’s temple.

“I know.”

“I just, I want you to remember that. Okay? I feel like I forget to say that sometimes.” Jamie’s head fell, but Tyler picked up his chin to look him in the eye.

“Jamie, I know you love me. I feel it every day, no matter what we’re doing. I feel it on the ice, when you can pass to me without looking, and I feel it in here, when you’ve edged me three times in between spankings and I’m begging and begging and you’re not letting me come even though I want to so bad and…”

“Okay!” Jamie snapped. “Okay, I get it.” Jamie adjusted his jeans a little bit, and Tyler smiled not so innocently. “Now, aren’t you a little bit curious as to what’s in that bag?”

“Of course I’m curious. We keep all of our stuff here.” Tyler pointed to the second dresser drawer, which to the common observer, was overflowing with t-shirts, but under all of them was their collection of toys, including whips, ropes, and dildos. There was an almost identical drawer at Jamie’s house, but those weren’t used as often. Tyler’s house was the central hub for the team, so Jamie was often here instead of Tyler being at Jamie’s.

“Well,” Jamie smiled. “I asked the trainer if I could have a bottle of this before the start of the third, I obviously thought it would be under better circumstances, but nonetheless, it’s my plan.” Jamie pulled out a bottle that looked suspiciously like lube, so Tyler was confused.

“Jamie, we just bought new lube the other day, we don’t need more. And why does the trainer have lube anyway?” 

Jamie just started laughing. “It’s not lube, Segs. It’s massage oil. I’m going to work out that shoulder. Gonch’s shots aren’t light, I’m sure it hurts. It deflected off your body, so I’m going to massage it out for you.”

“Oh,” Tyler responded, slightly disappointed. “But, hat trick tradition is…and you’re wearing your sweatpants…and I just thought,” Tyler stuttered.

“I’m going to massage your shoulder while you’re tied to the bed,” Jamie interrupted. “Kill two birds with one stone, so to say. Since your third goal in the second, this has been my plan.”

“Is that why you were so distracted in the third?” Tyler suggested. Jamie’s face fell immediately. He tried to keep a positive outlook, being the captain of a team in a skid, but it was so hard. Tyler immediately started trying to fix the mood.

“No, no, baby, it’s fine, I was just joking. I know you play your best,” Tyler pleaded. “Now, do you want me naked on the bed, or am I fine now?” he asked, referring to his suit pants that still hung low on his hips.

“Boxers,” Jamie answered with a smirk, and Tyler immediately undid his belt. Jamie went over to their drawer and pulled out what he needed: their victory green rope, scissors (for when Tyler’s boxers got in the way), and, just in case, Tyler’s favorite ball gag. Tyler’s pants had been shed and he was now lying prone on the bed in just his striped boxer briefs, waiting for Jamie. Setting everything but the rope on the nightstand, Jamie began to meticulously tie Tyler to the bed. Luckily, Tyler was pretty easy, so he never put up much a fight. He was a natural born sub, never one to rock the boat. At least, that’s what Jamie thought. Tyler thought Jamie was the best natural Dom he had ever met. Therefore, their relationship worked beautifully.

“Too tight,” Tyler said slowly while Jamie was tying his right arm to the bedpost.

“Excuse me?” Jamie asked, pulling the knot just a little bit tighter.

“Too tight, Sir,” Tyler corrected, and Jamie loosened the knot a bit more, enough so it wouldn’t leave a mark that everyone in the locker room would see, but tight enough that Tyler couldn’t get out of it easily. Not that he’d try, but Jamie didn’t like to take that risk.

Once Tyler was all tied up, Jamie smiled at him, lying vulnerable on the bed. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom, I didn’t go after the game because I was rushing to get here,” Jamie smirked. “You don’t mind, do you?” Jamie laughed a little as he walked into Tyler’s massive master bath as Tyler was helpless, tied spread eagle to the bed. He didn’t really have to use the bathroom, he just wanted Tyler to wait a little bit longer. So he fixed his hair a little bit, worked his growing mustache for Movember, and washed his hands thoroughly. Finally, he walked back into the bedroom, where Tyler still lied in the exact same position as when Jamie left.

“Now, about that shoulder,” Jamie said, grabbing the bottle of massage oil (not confusing it with the bottle of lube that was sitting right next to it) and straddled Tyler on the bed, sitting right over top of his semi hard boxer-covered dick. Tyler moaned just slightly, enough for Jamie to hear it and smile. He wiggled his butt just a little bit, and Tyler’s dick grew a little harder. Jamie, doing his best to ignore Tyler’s (and his own) throbbing dick, poured a generous amount of oil into his hands and rubbed to warm it up. Then, he kneaded his hands slowly through both of Tyler’s shoulders, paying close attention to his left where the puck hit him. Jamie didn’t want to apply too much pressure there, just enough to warm and loosen the muscles there so they wouldn’t kink or cramp. Soon it became a full chest massage, with Jamie being a little selfish. He just wanted an excuse to rub his hands over Tyler’s abs, but always remembered to keep going to back to his shoulder. Occasionally Tyler let out a little moan, and once or twice when Jamie’s hands got close to his boxers, he tugged on his restraints before being stopped short. Jamie picked up the pace, then slowed again, trying to ignore his straining erection to pay attention to Tyler. Tyler was the one with the hat trick tonight. Tyler deserved the pleasure.

With that in mind, Jamie decided he couldn’t stand it anymore. He had been massaging Tyler for close to a half an hour, and it was starting to get repetitive. He climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom to wash the massage oil off his hands. He wasn’t sure he should, but then he remembered he needed to use the scissors to cut off Tyler’s boxers and didn’t want them slipping. Tyler owned roughly 100 pairs of underwear, so he never had an issue with Jamie ripping or cutting them during play. Jamie walked back into the bedroom where a now-glistening Tyler was straining his ropes, his dick in full tent mode in his boxers. Putting the poor boy out of his misery, Jamie cut Tyler’s boxers off through a quick cut on the side, far away from his dick. They had too many close calls for that to be okay anymore. Tyler’s dick popped up. Jamie put the scissors down before climbing in between Tyler’s tied legs and slid his mouth over Tyler’s dick. Tyler’s hips bucked up as much as they could with ropes tying him down, so Jamie pressed his hands to Tyler’s hips, pushing him down into the bed. Jamie increased his suction, and Tyler’s moans were replaced by short, panting breaths. Jamie quickly sat up, releasing Tyler, who was not pleased with the loss of contact.

“Please, Sir, more please,” Tyler begged.

“Do you want more of that?” Jamie asked. Tyler started nodding before Jamie could finish his thought. “Or do you want my dick inside you?” Jamie knew he was being selfish, that tonight was supposed to be about Tyler, but he couldn’t help but want to ram Tyler while he was spread eagle on the bed. He just looked so fuckable. He quickly discarded his sweatpants, showing Tyler exactly what he should be expecting: Jamie’s thick, hard cock standing at full attention.

“Please, please put your dick in me Sir. Please, Sir, I need your dick Sir, I need it so bad. Please, please fuck me Sir,” Tyler rambled.

“I got that gag out for a reason, Tyler. I’m not afraid to use it,” Jamie hissed.

“Yes, Sir,” Tyler responded.

“Good boy. Now, I’ll fuck you, and I’ll fuck you hard, but because it’s your night, I’ll be a little nicer than normal. Does that sound okay?” Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but Jamie cut him off. “A nod will suffice, Tyler.” Tyler nodded slowly, his eyes apprehensive. Normally, when they did this, Jamie’s fucking came with a beating of the whip, crop, or Jamie’s large rough hands. Jamie hadn’t gotten either the whip or the crop out, and normally only used his hands when Tyler was face down. Tyler was nervous because he didn’t want to feel Jamie’s hand on anywhere other than his ass.

“Now, you ready to be fucked hard, boy? You think you can be fucked right without being smacked? Think you can do that? Remember, no words.” Jamie stood from the bed to grab the lube as Tyler nodded, his face visibly lifting. Jamie didn’t like when Tyler was worried during their scenes, he cared deeply for Tyler. His goal, as Tyler’s Dom, was to push him, but also that Tyler should never have to use their safe word (“Boston”). It was a thin line, one Jamie has almost toed over a few times, but not yet, a year into their relationship.

Jamie slipped two lubed fingers into Tyler’s ass to prep him. “Clamping down already? This is going to be a short fuck, isn’t it?” Jamie questioned. Tyler nodded once but kept his eyes on Jamie, their eyes locked as Jamie lined his condom-covered dick up at Tyler’s entrance. “You ready, boy? You ready to get fucked Tyler?” Tyler’s eyes opened widely as Jamie pushed into Tyler’s ass fully in one thrust. Tyler’s eyes watered just a little bit, so Jamie simply paused completely inside Tyler, giving him a few moments to adjust. When Tyler’s hips began to buck, Jamie began his assault. His thrusts were slow but calculated, each designed to give Tyler maximum pleasure. After several minutes, Jamie was lost in his rhythm, and Tyler began to moan loudly. Jamie completely forgot about gagging him and just let Tyler feel. Then, very forcefully, Jamie thrust in and up into Tyler’s p-spot, causing only Tyler’s fifth no-contact orgasm. Massage oil and semen mixed together on Tyler’s stomach, and the sight of Tyler in complete bliss sent Jamie over the edge. 

It took a few seconds for Jamie to come back to earth, but once he did, he went into protective mode. He untied Tyler’s legs and arms before grabbing a towel from the plastic bag from the trainer and cleaning up Tyler’s stomach, slowly and surely. Tyler’s eyes rolled back into his head as Jamie cleaned every square inch of his chest, leaving no trace of the fluids that had mixed there. Tyler took the towel from Jamie and threw it perfectly into his dirty clothes hamper halfway across the room.

“Showoff,” Jamie teased as the towel landed perfectly. Tyler grinned like an idiot, and Jamie grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. Tyler burrowed his head into Jamie’s protective shoulders, leaning into his embrace. Jamie’s hands smoothed Tyler’s hair, which was sweaty from the game and what just happened. Tyler’s arm was flung over Jamie’s chest, and they were both content to just lay there, naked in post-sex bliss, for eternity.

“Happy hat trick day, love,” Jamie cooed, kissing the top of Tyler’s sweaty head. “I’m sorry we couldn’t pull out a win for you.”

“Don’t say that, Jamie. Don’t blame yourself for this. We’re a team. We win as a team and lose as a team, okay?” Tyler ran his fingers in lazy circles over Jamie’s pecs. “Do you think we should invite the boys over here tomorrow? I know we had a team-only meeting at the AAC, but maybe being here will loosen everyone up a bit?”

Jamie brought Tyler’s head up to look at him. “That’s brilliant,” he lauded, kissing Tyler quickly on the mouth. “You’re brilliant. And perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too, babe,” Tyler yawned, putting his head back into the crook of Jamie’s arm. Within a few minutes both boys were asleep, thoughts of losing the game far from their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading everybody! Comments are always welcome, as is constructive criticism, I'm still kind of new to this.


End file.
